Santa's Lap
by watery.tears
Summary: MatureContent: Here's an extra present, Merry Christmas & Happy Holidays! .. Feeling naughty anyone? 'She held his long length and leisurely began stroking it with her soft, warm tongue.'


Author:

Disclaimers: Don't own Naruto.

Santa's Lap

"Stupid Naruto, what's with the crazy idea of me dressing up as Santa? I mean **me**?! Of all the people he could have chosen ... _**me**_!!? I don't even know how to handle them, heck, I don't even _like_ them!" Sasuke muttered to himself as he tried to fasten his sleek velvety black tie.

"Sasuke, we drew straws … I'm sorry I ended up with the shortest one." Sakura stride over to help him as he gave up on the tricky knot. She looked up at him and gave a cheerful smile, "And anyway, it's for a good cause, you might get something out of it." The once-aggravated male let out a defeated sigh, and murmured a simple thank-you as he reached for his brief case and got ready to leave for work. Sasuke placed a light kiss on his girlfriend's forehead and quickly left.

As the door closed behind her lover, Sakura couldn't help giggling to herself. "Well ... It's definitely going to be an interesting Christmas."

o

**2 and a '½-ish' days ago**

"Yo teme!" Naruto leaped and landed head first upon his best friend.

_Oomph_.

"Hey! Watch it you dobe! You know this is my good suit!" Sasuke roughly pushed Naruto away from him and patted his precious ensemble.

"Ehehe, I've got good news for you!" Naruto picked himself up and flashed his usual happy grin along with a peace sign.

"Hn."

"Hinata suggested for the group to volunteer—

"Absolutely…"

— at the Children's Center over the holiday season ..."

"… no—

"… luckily Sakura-chan was there to graciously accept on your behalf. See you this weekend teme!"

But before Sasuke could object to the arrangement, Naruto was already sprinting away from him.

'_Oh bother …_'

o

It wasn't long before the dreaded day came. Still not 100% convinced, Sasuke obliged himself to step into the role of old St. Nick.

The long, long day started …

And after what seemed to be over a million fidgety kids on his lap, and manifold forced smiles, the torture was finally over … and Sasuke was beyond irritated. His friends hurriedly packed up and left the steaming Santa to fume out.

Exhausted and tremendously annoyed at the itchy white beard, Sasuke hastily ripped it off and rubbed his temples. '_This is ridiculous. How on earth am I supposed to make it through the week? … And where the hell is Sakura?! She said she would meet me after this session._'

Suddenly, the lights dimmed, and a slender gloved hand covered Sasuke's eyes.

"What the –?!"

A sultry voice whispered quietly into his ear. "Shh, we wouldn't want anyone to come back now, would we?"

"Sakura …?"

Soft and plump lips unexpectedly met his gaped mouth. Sakura's tongue darted into his opening as soon as she saw her chance. Enjoying her initiative, Sasuke continued suckling at her lips and finally with enough strength, withdrew the gloved hand away from his pupils.

If only he could have prepared himself for what would meet his onyx eyes.

A breath got hitched in his windpipe. He hid a flush, but held his stare. It didn't help that the sleeping dragon below his torso was also beginning to stir.

Staring back at him was Sakura, in a strapless red corset, with white fur all around the edges. Sasuke could tell with a single glance that the garment wasn't even secured properly. Sakura had loosely tied the black threads at her chest, so that 'cleavage' would have been a modest way of putting it. Sasuke had to swallow his dry throat, when he made out what seemed to be Sakura's hard nipples peeping out from under the delicate fabric. If Sasuke thought his night could not get any better, he had yet to discover what type of lingerie his girlfriend had on, to cover her juicy ass. At that precise moment, Sakura decided to shift her deliciously long legs, only to reveal the light and stretchy red lace – his member jerked. It was wide awake.

Sasuke was getting anxious as he realized just how easy the panty would rip off. His manhood could not agree more.

As his hard gaze continued to linger on her, Sakura began to feel restless. She dismissed her agitated state when she felt a hard nub, begging for her attention on her inner thigh. With an instant comprehension, she slowly tried to inch away from the solid male organ … Her efforts failed as Sasuke's penis only grew firmer with each of her feisty movements.

He broke the silence.

"And to whom am I bringing gifts for this Christmas?"

Even with an ultimately aroused hard-on, Sasuke spoke with a direct and confident voice.

Sakura intensely stared at him, while still feeling his rigid member becoming restive and impatient. Her face grew a small blush and casually replied, "Miss Sakura Haruno."

At this, Sasuke's famous smirk came out to play as he further questioned, "Have you been behaving this year?" Sakura had lowered her head, shielding Sasuke from seeing her peridot green eyes. When she lifted her head, Sasuke was given a surprise as Sakura seductively nipped her gloved index finger.

"I've been," she tugged the glove ever so gently with her teeth, "_very_ naughty," smoothly slid it off her hand, "this year," and pulled off her glove's twin, "Santa".

Sakura dropped the gloves on the floor and returned Sasuke's smirk with one of her own.

"Is that right? Maybe Santa should teach you what happens to naughty girls …"

He leaned in, and passionately kissed her taunting red lips. She eagerly complied and followed suit.

Just as he was growing comfortable, he let out a gasp in her mouth as he felt _someone_ roughly squeeze his length. He opened his eyes and cocked an eyebrow as if saying '_You_ _dare?_' Sakura's glazed eyes replied, '_I do_'.

"Santa, how about I help," she slithered off his lap, "you," knelt before his lower torso, "with," unbuckled his belt, "your," unzipped his red pants to expose his _very_ excited manhood, "aching," feverishly yanked down his boxers, making Sasuke groan with anticipation.

"… pain."

At her last word, Sakura instantly captured Sasuke's stiff cock. He couldn't help but let out a slow and yearning moan of _lust_. She held his long length and leisurely began stroking it with her soft, warm tongue.

With each salivated lick, Sasuke's breath hitched higher and higher into his throat. Sakura delightfully watched his face as she continued sucking on his thick penis.

The feeling … was indescribable.

If he thought it couldn't get better than that, was Sasuke ever wrong. Sakura took that exact moment to place his whole member into her oral entrance. Sasuke let out a gasp of breath he didn't know he was holding, and had to grip her head in place, in fear of losing his erotic pleasure.

Sakura began engulfing herself with his lengthy cock. It was large. It was dominating. It was _lasciviously_ tasty. But above all else, it was **only** hers.

She moved her tongue faster and faster and it only got more roused. Sasuke rasped out a hearty cry as he tried stabling himself against the dirty delectation. Sakura only obliged his scandalous wishes as she continually tasted and savored her lover's natural seeds.

Sasuke could feel his eyes roll to the back of his head in absolute bliss. He grunted and prepared himself to shoot off into Sakura's lovely mouth when … she extracted herself from his resistant, yet ever-growing member.

"Wha—

Sakura gave him a little wink from below. "You wouldn't want to tired too easily tonight, would you, Santa?"

She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips, allowing him to taste what she had been enjoying. As he licked his own flavor, he could not help displaying the gleam in his darkened eyes, "You really are naughty, Sakura."

Just as she pulled away from him, her hardly-bounded corset fell off. Surprised, she looked up to see a smirking Sasuke, twirling the black string.

"I think it's time I had my own fun."

Sasuke wildly ripped off the rest of his attire, and advanced towards her. Sakura could not help but embrace his aggressiveness. The thought alone, made her oh _so_ wet already.

In a second, he had switched their positions. Sakura was standing in front of Santa's chair, while Sasuke stood after her.

"Ahhhhhh ...!"

Sakura gasped and cried out when Sasuke suddenly began fondling her breasts violently from behind. He pressed closer into her, and continued harshly kneading her fleshy bosoms. She shrieked at his vicious actions, but secretly begged for more. As if reading her mind, Sasuke began pinching each nipple and whispered suggestive things into her ear.

It was too much.

A forceful tweak instantly made Sakura scream out his name and arch away from him. As Sasuke loosened his hold over her chest, Sakura gave thanks for the recuperation. But before she could fully recover, Sasuke had plunged his hand under her panties, where his fingers were now frantically searching for her entrance.

Sakura let out a vibrant moan as Sasuke's hand was now invading her private area, while his other hand was still groping her left breast. His middle finger prodded deeply into her cunt, making her shudder with delight.

Lost in the ecstasy of Sasuke's finger fucking, she hardly heard the words he spoke to her as he continually pumped with his talented digits. Her womanhood was drenched, and dripping of their intimate play.

Thinking she deserved other sexual pleasures, Sasuke withdrew his fingers and hastily ripped off Sakura's laced lingerie, resulting in her bewildered gasp. He forcefully pushed her to bend over, having her steady herself by holding onto Santa's chair. A breath got caught in Sakura's throat as she felt Sasuke grab unto her ass cheeks.

"I forgot to ask what you would like for Christmas," he peered over Sakura's head as he placed his lengthy cock at her entry from behind, "Miss," pierced his overwhelming tip into the opening of her cunt, "Haruno". Sakura screamed out in euphoria as he slammed his torso into her own.

Sasuke relentlessly thrust into her, ever enjoying the sleek tightness of her sweet hole. To enhance their self-indulgence, Sakura reached out and grasped onto Sasuke's shoulder. Following her efforts, he grabbed her left breast and continued ramming into her. At the sensual ministrations, Sakura parted her lips and a hard gasp escaped her throat. In the midst of their copulation, Sakura raggedly gave her answer. At a fierce push, she screamed.

"Ahh … I … I want," she panted as Sasuke continued pumping, "your thick," she felt her lover's manhood burrow inmost her flooded cunt, Sakura burst out screaming the rest of her words, "CUMTOSPLATTERALLOVERME …!"

Her answer only made his manhood grow, and with stupendous energy, Sasuke plunged faster, harder, and deeper into her. They both moaned and grunted at their immense pleasures.

When she finally felt his release nearing, Sakura prepared to unleash a shriek—when he unexpectedly pulled out of her. Before she could even protest his wicked maneuver, Sakura felt a massive amount of heated sticky substance splatter onto her back.

"Ahhhhhh …!"

Sasuke had shot his grand release all over her.

He heaved and tried collecting himself. He slowly looked up to see Sakura's body, seeping with his orgasm. She had started licking herself. The sight of her savoring his natural essence made him hard again.

"… You've gotten your wish."

Before he could continue, a beep was suddenly heard coming from Sakura's bag. Annoyed at the disturbance, Sasuke went to turn off his girlfriend's mobile device.

"Wait Sasuke!"

Ignoring her, Sasuke reached out to turn off the phone, when he noticed the flashing text-message.

It read: _Thanks again Sakura! We knew you could convince the teme to wear the Santa suit, I can't wait until he finds out we'd posted the pictures onto Facebook! Merry Christmas! – Naruto._

He slowly turned toward her.

"You're the reason why I've been suffering those brat fests?"

Sakura smiled angelically up at him. "Pretty much … but didn't I say you would get something out of it?"

She expected him to glare at her, but instead … he smirked.

He stepped to her. "How will you repay me? You've been—," flipped her over, making her groan softly, "so naughty," positioned himself at her entrance, "this year," and began penetrating her engaging cunt. Sakura could only whimper all through his actions.

"I guess Santa's going to have to re-teach his lesson … over and over"

"SASUUUKKKEE!!!!!!"


End file.
